


In the Middle of the Night

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Dean is about to make a confession





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 2am, so don't expect anything lol

Dean took a deep breath, opened his mouth and... closed it again. 

_Dammit. Why does this shit have to be so complicated?_

He rubbed his hand over his face. But was it really that complicated? Once again he thought about all the reasons why he should confess his feelings to Y/N. 

_She’s a researcher, so I don’t have to worry she gets killed in action._  
She’s an amazing friend.  
She knows me like no one else.  
She knows secrets I wouldn’t tell anyone else.  
And I know these secrets are safe with her.  
She understand me.  
She can always make me laugh.  
She’s always there for me, no matter what.  
I love her like I’ve never loved anyone before or ever will  
I’m 99% sure she loves me too  
And she’s hot as hell on top of that.  
So what’s so hard- 

“Dean?” you sleepy voice rang through the room. “Wha’s going on?”

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit...._

“Nothing, princes, I-I-I, um...” Dean stuttered, looking desperately for an excuse that doesn’t make him look like a creep who’s been watching her sleeping, thinking about her and why she’s awesome.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Y/N asked with worry in her voice. 

“Yes! Um, I mean, yeah, nightmare, had to make sure you’re okay, you know...” he trailed off. 

“Come here,” Y/N said and he heard the rustle of fabric. “Get in, D.” 

Dean swallowed hard and moved under the blanket. He sank against the pillow and looked at her. How could she not have noticed that he was-

“So, you gonna tell me what’s really going on?” Y/N asked, one eyebrow raised.

For a moment Dean thought about lying, but not only did he know it was pointless to lie to Y/N, but he also came here to tell her something, didn’t he?

“I was thinking...” he said and turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. He couldn’t do this looking at her. All the dark thoughts would come back, telling him he’s not good enough and make him bail, just to go through more days of torture, being with her but not being with her. Now was the time, and he would tell her, no matter what it would take!

“About?” she questioned. 

“Us. I was thinking about us,” he told her. He took a deep breath and continued, like he planned. “I’m not good with this, but I have to tell you, so bare with me here, princes. I-I... I have always liked you. Since the day I’ve met you. First I was happy me and Sammy found such a good friend, but... but eventually... I couldn’t imagine a life without you.”

“Dean-”

“No, please. Just let me talk, okay?” he kept looking at the ceiling, but saw her nodding from the corner of his eyes. He cleared his throat and continued. “So many times I thought ‘That’s it’ that our crazy lives would scare you away, but you always stayed. You always stayed right next to my side. Y/N... You have no idea how much you mean to me, and I think I can ever really show you. No matter how much I’m lost, you’re there to pull me out of the darkest corners of my mind. You make this pile of crap they call life better, you make _me_ better. I need you.” 

He rolled to his side, looking her directly in her beautiful eyes, that where brimming with tears. “I _need_ you, Y/N.”

Y/N threw herself at him. Her face buried in his neck, an arm around his chest. He could feel her tears running down his neck. 

“I love you, too!” she whispered in his neck. 

He wrapped his arms around her small form and pressed a kiss on her head. A smile was spreading over his lips. Maybe there was hope for a happy end after all.


End file.
